This is a proposal to develop an assessment of the extents to which intervention methods of the past decade have succeeded in altering core content so that minority concerns become an integral part of mental health curriculum in graduate social work programs, and to develop new methods of intervention. New manpower development and training programs in the area of mental health from which a cadre of skilled professionals able to utilize the new knowledge, model, and skills will result. Presently in the state of California there is increasing pressure to reduce the educational requirements for the human service profession, including mental health. One of the major arguments used to support this effort is that historically institutions have not lived up to their commitment to meet the needs of minorities. The development of strategies and interventions to alter core content equitable to minorities in mental health in graduate schools of social work will enable the schools to pursue their commitment to integrity and relevance. Research will be conducted in schools of social work on campuses of the California State University at Fresno, Sacramento, San Francisco, and San Jose. Findings will be applied to developing the intervention model which will include recommendations regarding recruitment and admission of racial and ethnic minority students, employment and assignment of minority faculty and other staff, use of paraprofessionals, reorganization of the schools and their programs (curriculum, instruction, field placement, internship, relations with agencies, and communities), and other administrative, academic, and practical concerns. The proposal has the support of administrators, deans and faculty members of the four campuses and is expected to strengthen efforts already undertaken to increase the number of minority MSW graduates, improve faculty understandings, affective relationships regarding minorities, and facilitate delivery of services to minority people.